All In Vein/Gallery
Images from the episode All In Vein. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E21 TITLECARD.png|An interesting temporary intro. S3E21 Title Card.png|Title card. S3E21 AinV1.png|"ALL IN VEIN"! S3E21 AinV2.png|Lumpy is sleeping. S3E21 Lumpy.png|Lumpy can't sleep. After all, this is Halloween. S3E21 AinV3.png|"Okay, what is there?" S3E21 AinV4.png|"Aha! This is just what I need." S3E21 Milk Carton.png|Is that a bottle of ketchup or blood? And yes, even vampires need to drink milk. S3E21 AinV5.png|It's really cold in there. S3E21 AinV6.png|"What? Who are you?" S3E21 Giggle shocked face.png|Didn't we see Giggles on a milk carton before? S3E21 AinV7.png|Lumpy looks at Giggles. S3E21 AinV8.png|Lumpy grows fangs. "You're going to die!" S3E21 AinV9.png|Lumpy uses his vampire power. S3E21 AinV10.png|Giggles is hypnotized. S3E21 Youarehyponised.png|Typical vampire power. S3E21 Cradling.png|"Time to eat!" S3E21 New brand straw.png|This is how Lumpy needs to drink. With two straws, one for each fang! S3E21 AinV11.png|"This is going to be delicious!" S3E21 O-O.png|"Mmmm, tasty." S3E21 AinV12.png|Lumpy realizes something. S3E21 AinV13.png|"This isn't delicious at all!" S3E21 AinV14.png|Eww! S3E21 Spoiledgiggles.png|"Yuck, I hate it when my refreshments go bad!" S3E21 AinV15.png|"It's useless now." S3E21 AinV16.png|"I'm going to throw it away." S3E21 AinV17.png|Lumpy throws Giggles away. S3E21 Wow, Gigglesruboff.png|Since when does Lumpy care about the environment? S3E21 AinV18.png|Special container for dead animals? Death: Giggles S3E21 Lammy.png|'Death': Truffles, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels Truffles, Lammy, and Giggles have all met their fates. Note that despite being crushed, Giggles' face can be seen, but the others' cannot. (However, they could be facing backwards.) S3E21 Calling up the mole.png|In need of an emergency blood refill. S3E21 AinV19.png|Happy Tree Town at night. S3E21 TheDarkRoad.png|Just a regular neighborhood... S3E21 AinV20.png|This small forest is quite scary. S3E21 Lumpy's Home.png|Nothing odd here. S3E21 Vampire Lumpy Has No Reflection.png|Lumpy's "reflection". S3E21 AinV21.png|"He has arrived." S3E21 Those Eyes.png|Got the wrong delivery boy. S3E21 The Blind Guy.png|Just grab him. S3E21 AinV22.png|"Not food, you!" S3E21 The Mole and Lumpy.png|"Darn it. My delivery boy is blind." S3E21 AinV23.png|"Alright." S3E21 AinV24.png|Lumpy closes his door. S3E21 He looks sad.png|The Mole is sad. S3E21 He is about to die.png|Lumpy's not going to let him get away that easily. S3E21 Vampire Lumpy's Bat Form.png|Lumpy as a "bat". S3E21 AinV25.png|"I'm gonna kill him anyways!" S3E21 AinV26.png|The Mole driving. S3E21 The Mole.png|Lumpy is in this picture, but he has no reflection. S3E21 AinV27.png|"Hello, my friend." S3E21 Lumpy the vampire.png|Reminds me of one of those 50s horror movies. S3E21 AinV28.png|"Wait, what?" S3E21 AinV29.png|Scared Lumpy. S3E21 AinV30.png|The Mole before death. S3E21 He is dead.png|As The Mole is able to drive, I'm assuming he just committed suicide. S3E21 AinV31.png|The Mole is dead. Death: The Mole S3E21 AinV32.png|"Ow... What happened?" S3E21 AinV33.png|"Wait..." S3E21 AinV34.png|Lumpy is happy. S3E21 AinV35.png|"I'm going to have nice dinner." S3E21 Dineonmole.png|Fun fact: Vampires use a knife and fork to eat decapitated corpses. S3E21 AinV36.png|Lumpy is about to drink The Mole's blood. S3E21 That train killed both.png|The extremely long train from Clause For Concern returns. S3E21 AinV37.png|"Ugh..." S3E21 AinV38.png|"Where am I?" S3E21 AinV39.png|"What is this place?" S3E21 Lumpy and Blood.png|So many IVs... S3E21 Lumpy loves blood.png|"Oooohhhh..." S3E21 AinV40.png|They have arrived. S3E21 HEISABOUTTOFREAK.png|He should've kept them closed. S3E21 AinV41.png|Surprised Toothy. S3E21 ThatisfatLumpy.png|I don't think that's what he expected to find. S3E21 AinV42.png|Toothy tries to escape. S3E21 Ohno.png|Of course... S3E21 AinV43.png|"Oh no." S3E21 AinV44.png|"I need to do it!" S3E21 AinV45.png|Lumpy has an idea. S3E21 AinV46.png|Lumpy tries to escape. S3E21 Lumpy fatbat.png|No luck being a fat bat... moose... thing. Whatever. S3E21 AinV47.png|It's coming closer! S3E21 AinV48.png|Lumpy is tired. S3E21 AinV49.png|Fat vampire Lumpy. S3E21 Lumpyfattymcfatfat.png|"Might as well enjoy a last meal before I die." S3E21 AinV50.png|"Nice." S3E21 AinV51.png|Uh-oh. The power of the sun! S3E21 AinV52.png|"What? Wait, I don't wanna die!" S3E21 Lumpyisabouttodie.png|Look at all that bubbling fat. S3E21 AinV53.png|Lumpy's death. Death: Lumpy S3E21 AinV54.png|His remains. S3E21 AinV55.png|Toothy continues running. S3E21 Toothy's ironic death.png|This is not how most are bit by a vampire. Death: Toothy S3E21 AinV56.png|Dead Toothy and Lumpy's skull. S3E21 Ending.png|Even his skull can hypnotize... S3E21 AinV57.png|Hypnosis. S3E21 You Love Happy Tree Friends.png|It can only do obvious hypnosis though. S3E21 AinV58.png|"Brought to you by..." S3E21 Lumpy spam.png|"Tastes like moose!" S3E21 AinV59.png|"...and by..." S3E21 Petunia morton salt.png|"When in pain, it's sore!" S3E21 Be Positive.png|We always try to. Miscellaneous S3E21 Dead Mr. Pickels.png|Dead Mr. Pickels. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries